Aiding in the Escape
by Brittgirl015
Summary: Edmund does what no one can. I like the movie better this way, someone should have tried to save the Narnians in the 2nd movie. Some violence, no slash.


**I have nothing to say other than "Here you go".**

Edmund had seen the line of bow men, seeing that one was pointed right at Peter, from his position on the roof.

He didn't even think before he slide down the side of the roof landing straight on the bowman. The man fell over the ledge and into the fray.

Edmund was looking down at the fight when he heard his name, bringing him back. He looked to his left and saw a row of bowmen looking straight at him, luckily they were so surprised that they hadn't moved to kill him yet.

On reflex he dove through the door to his right and lay on the ground before quickly slamming the door shut with his leg.

Edmund scrambled up and made a run for the only way out he could see, a stairwell leading up towards another tower.

Somewhere inside he knew it was a bad idea but he was only thinking of the short term danger.

He threw open the door and shoved his torch into the handle, he hoped it would hold until he came up with a plan.

Edmund turned and looked over the opposite edge of the tower, his heart dropped when he saw it was a long drop into crashing waves and rocks. He knew he couldn't jump, that was a suicide mission.

Suddenly the door burst open and two guards entered the small balcony. Edmund pulled out his sword and waited for the attack.

Slowly one guard approached and Edmund initiated the attack with a swift wing of his swor, several more swings and a few defensive blocks later he had taken the first guard down.

He barely got a break before the second guard attacked. This man was a little bit more skilled and Ed lunged past him, into the doorway and closed it swiftly all in one move.

He locked the door behing him and began making his way down the stairs. Edmund just made it to another doorway when he felt a presence behind him. He spun around, sword drawn but wasn't quick enough and felt a blow to his head.

Edmund stumbled back dazed, but managed to get his barrings as the man made another lunge at him with his sword this time.

Dodging the attack he moved to go down the hall when another man came from the shadows in front of him. He was running on adrenaline and dodged the second man, diving into another room. He looked around for a way out when he heard Peter calling for a retreat.

Edmund needed a way out and fast or he would be let behind. He looked around and found a window on the far corner. He ran to it and looked down, praying it wasn't another with rocks and waves at the bottom.

Luckily it was the middle room where some fighting was still going on, he could vaguely see Peter getting on a horse with Caspian and an elder man beside him on their own horses.

He pushed the window open and grabbed a thick metal pole, feeling he needed it for something and jumped on to the ledge.

Ed looked down, it wasn't a far drop, he barely gave it any thought, bent his knees, landing on his feet and then rolling to take away any excess force. He took a deep breath, he had landed unscathed.

He made a dash for the gate and noticed the creature holding it up was struggling, he quickly started making notes on the situation.

Edmund realized that the creature couldn't hold it much longer and there were still alot of there allies inside the gate.

He noticed the gate room was open and climbed the crumbling rock wall towards it, he needed to keep that gate open.

When he reached it no one was guarding it and he saw the gears spinning and jammed the metal pole into one of the gears.

He sighed as it effectivly stopped the gate. The Minator that was holding the gate fell to the ground and he realized he was just in time.

Edmund realized he needed to close the entrance so his allies and himself would have time to escape.

He rushed to the door, already hearing guards coming and slammed it. He wrapped ropes through the handles and went back to the windows, faintly hearing the banging and yelling of the guards at the gate room door.

Edmund looked to the court yard and saw that almost everyone was through. He jumped onto the ledge just as a dozen guards rushed in.

He had narely dodged them and scrambled down the rocks and collecting any straglers before making his way to the gate.

Edmund was almost relieved at how close he was until he felt a pain burst through his leg.

He fell to the ground, noticing some allies stopping to look at him, he motioned for them to keep going. All turned and ran except for a cintar who rushed back to him, lifting him up and continuing their rush to the gate.

The gate started to shake but they managed to slide under right before it closed, he actually felt the wind of it through his hair.

Suddenly the bridge started to lift and Edmund sighed at how many things had gone wrong.

There was a sound of wind behind him as arrows flew past. The cintar groaned in pain and slammed onto the ground, sending Ed sliding across the ground almost falling off the edge.

He sat up and looked to the cintar, but noted he was dead. Turning to the bridge, he knew he had to make it over or he was as good as dead.

Edmund scrambled up and ran as fast as he could through the pain in his leg. He reached the end of the bridge and jumped as far as he could, arrows still flying past.

He reached his arms out and managed to grab the other side with his hands, dangling himself over the cliff. The arrows had stopped because the bridge was already up and Ed found himself slipping.

Right when his hands slipped he felt someone grab his lower arm. He looked up to find someone unexpected holding onto him.

It was Caspian. He wrenched Edmund upward and pulled him onto solid ground.

Edmund lay on the ground panting from exhaustion and pain.

"Edmund, are you alright?"

Edmund sat up and tried to steady his breathing, "Ya...I'm..fine, can we get out of here now?"

Caspian smiled, "Get on." He said pointing to his horse.

Edmund was helped up and used the last of his energy to pull himself up, he wasn't going to act helpless in front of anyone.

They rode through the forest and finally reached the tomb, where they were temporarily set up.

They reached the entrance and found everyone gathered in the front.

They both dismounted off the horse and Caspian helped a internally disgruntled Edmund towards them.

Lucy rushed over, "Edmund! Are you okay?"

Edmund managed a smile and shrugged, "I've been better, but I have also been worse."

She smiled at his light tone, as Susan rushed over.

Caspian set Edmund down on a rock and stood next to him holding his arm, He hadn't even realized Caspian was injured.

Susan carefully took the arrow out of Ed's leg, enticing a hiss of pain from him, depite his efforts to hold it in.

Lucy gave both men a drop of medicine from her cordial so their wounds would heal faster.

When that was done all four people moved to go into the farther part of the tomb, where they planned everything.

Edmund's wound had almost completly healed with only a blood stain left on his pants that showed he had eve been injured. Caspian had something similar on his upper arm.

They both walked into the room to see several Narnians and Peter inside.

Peter turned and Edmund saw relief flash across his face. Suddenly a cintar and several other narnians walked towards Edmund, stopped and bowed.

Edmund looked on confusedly.

The cintar rose first and spoke, "You risked your life to save many today, I am glad you are on our side."

Edmund still was a little confused so Peter stepped forward, "The gate Ed, you stopped it from closing and saved alot of Narnians."

Edmund smiled as realization hit him, but only slightly, just enough to show his understanding.

"You didn't have to go back Ed, you would have made it without stopping to keep the gate open. I wish you would do as your told, but I'm glad you didn't. Luckily Caspian saw you and managed to go back for you."

Edmund stood stunned at the sudden affection from his brother and nodded his appreciation and gratitude, not sure of what to say.

Everyone gathered back around the stone table and resumed with the new plan.

**Hope you liked it, but doesn't every writer. I just felt like they could have tried to save the Narnians. Injuries are always welcome in my stories.**


End file.
